


You'll Be Okay

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: After Regina's girlfriend, Tiffany, breaks up with her, she could really use some support to help her through it. Freddie is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Regina Taylor/Tiffany Staffell (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Here's another rule 63 fic. I can't stop writing these for some reason lol. I had this idea at like 3am and just wanted to write it~  
> Hope you like it!!

Freddie had the house to herself on this late afternoon, and honestly, she wasn't sure of what to do with her time. Recording was already done for the day, and everyone had gone out afterward. Brianna and Johanna had gone to the supermarket, and Regina had gone to visit her girlfriend. Freddie honestly couldn't understand how they had the energy to go out after being up since 7 this morning. It was actually quite nice to have a quiet house for a bit, though, so she wasn't complaining.

Freddie was sprawled out on the couch (as one of her many cats would do at home), and had been dozing off and on for the last half hour. She'd left the TV on for some background noise, because it was getting dark now. She yawned and shifted on the couch to get more comfortable, and she felt her eyelids getting heavy once again...

A couple minutes later, the front door opened, and Freddie sat up to greet whoever it was.

"Hey..." Regina mumbled as she closed the door gently behind her.

"Hey, Reggie. You're back pretty soon." Freddie greeted, rubbing her eyes.

"...Are Brianna and Deaky back yet?" Regina asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"No," Freddie answered. Even though she couldn't see her face, she immediately noticed something was off by the tone of her voice. "Reg?" She drew her knees up to her chest to make room on the couch, "Come sit."

Regina reached up to rub her eyes before she walked through the archway to the living room. She plopped down onto the couch and stared straight ahead, one leg crossed over the other and arms crossed.

Freddie hardly ever saw her like this: Her shirt was untucked, and her necktie was barely hanging on. But what was most surprising was her pale face stained with streaks of black eye makeup, and her nose and cheeks were bright red.

Freddie frowned and asked softly, "...What happened, dear?"

"Tiffany broke up with me."

Freddie's eyes went wide, then her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't say anything else, and instead moved to the other end of the couch to pull Regina into a hug.

Regina buried her face into Freddie's shoulder and the tears flowed once again. She tried to keep it together as best as she could, but it was no use. She clung onto Freddie like a lifeline as she quietly sobbed and trembled in her arms.

"Shh..." Freddie whispered. She rested her cheek on top of Regina's head, "It's okay. You're okay."

"I... I tried to be a good girlfriend..." Regina said through sniffles, "But I wasn't enough for her..."

Freddie ran her fingers through her soft, golden hair. "You treated her well, from what I could tell."

"I did everything I could... I bought her gifts, I told her she was beautiful... And I told her I loved her _every_ single day..." Regina paused to sniffle again, "I cared _so much_ for her, Freddie. And she just... Threw me away..."

Regina began to cry harder, and Freddie started to gently rock her back and forth. It never failed to break Freddie's heart to see the usually feisty blonde so upset. Regina knew Freddie wouldn't judge her. Not that Brianna or Johanna would ridicule her, but she just felt more comfortable opening up to Freddie.

"Reggie..." Freddie said gently, "I know you're upset right now, and I know it hurts, a lot. Having your heart broken isn't a nice feeling at all. But you'll heal from this, if you allow yourself to. You can't change the fact that it happened."

Regina sighed and lifted her head to look Freddie in the eye. "I know, but... I just want to know _why_ she broke up with me. She said that 'her heart wasn't in the right place anymore'... What does that even mean?"

Freddie reached up to wipe away a tear that rolled down Regina's cheek. "It could mean a number of things. Maybe she meant her feelings have faded. It happens. But no matter what her reasoning is, it's not your fault."

Regina looked down and nodded. "Yeah... Maybe..."

Freddie reached behind herself to grab the box of tissues sitting on the side table and handed them to her. Regina took a tissue and wiped her eyes. She hated crying in front of people, even if those people were her band mates. It made her feel weak and vulnerable, which was the opposite of how she presented herself. Regina was 'the tough one' of the group, but Freddie knew how to break through that hard exterior and see her softer side.

"Listen, Reg," Freddie began, "You'll get through this. You're young, you're funny and confident, and not to mention attractive! I know there's a lucky woman out there that would love to be your girlfriend~"

Regina giggled and gave her a small smile. "...Do you really think so?"

"I know so~" Freddie cupped Regina's face in her hands and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Regina was starting to feel a little better, even though she was still hurt. Somehow, Freddie always knew how to comfort her.

"Could... I sleep with you tonight?" Regina asked.

Freddie nodded. "Of course, dear."

\--

Several minutes later, Brianna and Johanna returned from their shopping trip.

"Hey, Freddie. We're back." Johanna said as the two of them headed through the living room to the kitchen. "Oh, and Reggie. Didn't see you there."

"Weren't you going to sleep over at Tiffany's?" Brianna asked as she started taking the groceries out of one of many paper bags.

Regina looked down and started picking at her chipped black fingernail polish. "Yeah..."

"Did something happen?" Johanna asked, poking her head out of the doorway of the kitchen.

Regina looked up at her with a frown. "We're not... Together anymore..."

Johanna then noticed the smudged eye makeup on her face and gave her a sympathetic look. Brianna came up behind her, shocked. "Are you serious?"

Regina just nodded and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Reggie," Johanna walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, placing a hand on her back.

Brianna leaned against the doorway. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shook her head. "Not really. But I think I'll be okay."

Johanna smiled reassuringly, "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be here to listen."

"Yeah, me too," Brianna said.

"We love you, Reggie," Freddie reached out for her hand and held it, "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you guys, too." Regina did her best to give a big smile.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Freddie clapped her hands together in excitement, "We have the day off tomorrow, don't we? Why don't we all go out, hm? Maybe get some drinks, go to the shops..." She looked between the three other women to gauge their reactions.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Regina said with a nod.

"Sounds good to me," Brianna answered.

"Yeah," Johanna nodded.

"Great!" Freddie said cheerfully, "I think this will be good for all of us."

Regina knew she was right. Hanging out with her friends would get her mind off of Tiffany, even for a little while. But she knew that as long as she had support, she would be able to eventually move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^^


End file.
